


I latte you a lot

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kang Daniel Being an Idiot, daniel fluff, gummy bears, kang daniel angst, kang daniel fluff, kang daniel imagines, kang daniel scenarios, kang daniel smut, kang daniel x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: dunkin' donuts employee! kang daniel





	I latte you a lot

this should be called dunkin' donuts employee! daniel but eh  
anyways dunkin donuts! employee daniel works 2 days a week - monday and friday  
he chooses to work on mondays to 'brighten people's day'  
as you can already tell he's a fan customer favourite  
ok so you come in on monday ready to get a doughnut and a hot drink because it's cold  
you walk in with your earphones in bopping to NU'EST  
oH SOMETJING INNKOREAN PAINTING PAINTING  
you go up to the front desk counter idk  
you pause your music and have your money in your hand  
'hello, what would you like?' you look up from your money and you're greeted with a beautiful human being :)  
'oh wow um hello please could i get a (insert your fave doughnut) and a iced coffee with whipped cream?' you add a smile too cus !! what a fINE MAN CHILD  
and he smiles at you too and starts making your iced coffee  
if you don't like iced coffee you can change it to something else cus idk not everyone likes coffee or tea or hot chocolate  
he gives you it and you pay him with a thanks  
you went to dunkin' donuts the next day and he wasn't there but you still bought something - the new hash browns  
they were alright so you didn't really mind  
you went on wednesday and thursday but nothing  
disappointment  
you went on friday prepared to be disappeared  
but  
nO  
tHERE HE IS CUTE CASHIER GUY  
you walk up to the counter cus no one is there yet  
you're smiling so happily and he's smiling too  
hhhhhh so cute  
'hello,' you say smiling  
he says hi back and asks what you want  
in your head you're like 'you' but you don't say that out load  
'could i get a (sandwich or whatever) and (coca cola idk fam)'  
and he gives you it and your receipt and you pay for it whatever  
in your head you're like 'bye bye cute cashier guy'  
in your head ??? oh really alright  
he laughs and you're like  
'oh my did i say that out loud well then time to go gotta go feed my pet bathtub'  
aND YOU DASI RUN OUTTA THEREEEEEEEEER  
next time you go issa monday as you're going with you're v v good friend vanessa cus she wanted to know WHOMST THE DUCK this hot/cute cashier guy is  
you guys go and there's a line and you're waiting in the line  
when you guys are second in line vanessa sees him and she's like ' y/N when is the line going to e- oH NO HE'S HOT' but she's confident af she nEVER GETS FLUSTERED HONESTLY WTF @nowaytae STOP IT  
so it's you guys turn and daniel's like 'oh hey y/n are you here to call me cute again?' and winks at you  
you're like 'OMF WOW'  
vanessa just laughs and is like 'y/n told me a lot about you and she thinks you're good looking but how old are you cus we aren't perverts,'  
'i'm 21' and he laughs and blushes and you can't say anything cus kdjdjffjfjfjfj  
vanessa orders her good and he turns to you 'what would you like y/n?'  
and you're like wtf how does he know my name  
once aGAIN THINKING OIT LOUD  
'because you and vanessa were talking pretty loudly' he'd laugh  
jsnddndndndndnd y/N GET IT TOGEYHER  
alright so you mumble your order and you both get your drinks and stuff and the receipt and you're about to pay but he's like 'no!! it's fine!!'  
wow cute guy and free food cOULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER ??  
YES  
you two sit down and eat your food whilst talking idk  
vanessa's reading the receipt and tHEN SHES LIKE SKDKDDKDKDJDJ Y/N IT HAS A NUMBER !!!!!  
turns out it's dAMNIEL'S NIMBER  
'hey y/n it's kinda unfair that i know your name right? maybe you could learn my name other dinner?' so you know what to scream at night  
that crossed part was written by his friend ong seongwoo who served you on tuesdays and fridays  
he's wiLDT ASF  
anyways you're happy akdndkdjdjdj  
let's skip skip skip you guys are dating dinner went well his name in your phone is 'DAMNIEL 


End file.
